Becoming Tenten
by anniewanny2
Summary: A story on how Tenten, became the awesome butt kicking kunoichi that she is! Tenten is 8 years old and gets bullied a lot by a boy at school, no pairings sorry oneshot, first naruto fic no flames please, thank you


**Becoming Tenten.**

It was my first day on the ninja school in Konoha, I was about 8 years old and the orphanage finally allowed me to go, I was so happy, I didn't exactly have a lot of friends there actually I don't have any friends at all, I usually spend most of my time all on my own. I put on my favorite clothes, I took out my pink skirt and baby blue t-shirt, I kept my hair down as usual.

I entered the playing ground I saw everyone getting along, playing together I saw a few kids playing tag, I ran up to them. They seemed to have so much fun together I just wanted to join their game, the kids in the orphanage thought I was strange so they ignored me most of the time but in here I could start with a clean slate, there for I pulled together all of my courage and stepped towards the group.

"hey, can I play with you?" I asked, at first they didn't say anything they just stared at me, then the laughing started.

"you're that new kid right?" I nodded, I didn't understand why were they laughing? Was it something I said? The boy who asked the question stepped forwards the others followed close behind him.

"what's your name?" he asked, suddenly I didn't felt so confident anymore.

"Tenten" I said.

"well that's a stupid name" this may not seem like a very cruel thing but it really hurt ... a lot because I don't like my name myself, it sounds like a boy's name, I felt my eyes burning already from the tears that were going to come.

"yeah!" the others yelled and started laughing, I didn't want to cry. He pushed me down.

"get out of here you don't belong with us" he said. I ran to the other side of the playground, there I sat in a corner against the fence, I could see the other ninjas on the other side of the fence practicing their aim, they threw kunai at the markers.

Sometimes the kunai would hit their mark sometimes they would not, I didn't care I just cried feeling more alone than ever before.

A few weeks later I was at the playground again, I played with the swing for a couple of minutes, I actually had fun, I liked the way the wind blew through my hair as I watched the other kids play, I didn't care about being alone that much I have been alone for most of my life now so. Then suddenly the swing was pulled from under me and I landed on the ground.

I looked over my shoulder and saw the same boy from before laughing, holding the swing he just brutally pulled from under me.

"this is my swing go away" he yelled, the others started laughing, I decided not to go down that easily again, I stood my ground and faced him.

"no" I said, though it didn't sound as threatening as I hoped it did, the laughing just increased.

"you're going to fight me little girl?" I dusted some mud of my skirt and balled my hands.

"don't bother with cleaning your skirt, you're too ugly to wear one anyway, maybe it's best that you do though, otherwise people would think you're a boy" I felt so powerless, I'm ugly? I never thought of myself as ugly, I didn't think I was beautiful either but not that I was ugly. I felt the tears come up again, the laughing didn't end I felt so powerless, so weak that I couldn't even control my own emotions, I gave up and ran to my hiding place in the corner.

The ninja's were training again, sometimes the kunai would hit their mark sometimes they would not, I didn't care I just cried feeling more alone than ever before.

The next day I decided that I wouldn't wear a skirt again, maybe if I wore a pair of pants instead I wouldn't stand out so much and they wouldn't bother me again, I didn't think of it as changing myself for them though that is exactly what I did.

So I put on a pair of baggy pants and went to school, for a couple of weeks everything seemed to go fine, they let me be okay sometimes the group would giggle when I walked by but I ignored them. I even got proud of myself for being the bigger person, I haven't cried in weeks so that was an accomplishment for me.

I spend most of my time watching the older ninja's practicing their aim, I could tell by now when a kunai would hit it's mark or when it wouldn't, just by the way it was thrown or by the way it flew through the air, strangely I never got bored of watching them.

It was noon and time to eat, I took my tray and walked to a table where no one was sitting. Then suddenly I tripped over someone's foot, I fell on the floor my food scattered all over the place, somehow the pudding was send flying and landed right on top of my head.

Every one broke into fits of laughter, I looked next to me and saw that the foot belonged to the guy who had been bulliyng me since I got here, I guess he realized that he left me off the hook for too long now.

I sprinted out of there and into the ladies room, I tried to wash the junk out of my hair. After a while it seemed to work though, my face was wet from the water and the tears as I watched my reflection, I wasn't that ugly was I, why did they tease me so much?

"yeah, to see that face in the mirror would be quite devastating" some girls entered the room, I recongized them as groupies of the boy who bullied me. I tried to ignore them but they didn't leave.

"you know maybe you should cut your hair, that way when people are expecting to see a girl they would be so disappointed when they see your face" they started laughing, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't keep my tears hidden, the weakness came washing over me again, no matter what I did, I couldn't stop the flow of tears from trailing their way down my cheeks, I cried and ran out of there, I hid myself again in the bushes, my safe haven in my own variation of hell.

The ninja's were training, sometimes the kunai would hit their mark sometimes they would not, I didn't care I just cried feeling more alone than ever before.

When I got home, I ran into the bathroom, I had the siccors in my hands, but I just let them drop to the floor, I couldn't do it I couldn't cut my hair I liked it too much, maybe if I just pulled it up so it wouldn't wave around so much as it used to I tried it. I was going to miss the feeling of the wind blowing through my hair, but after today I couldn't walk arround with my hair down anymore, I felt ridiculus enough as it is, so I tamed my long wavy curls and tied them into strict small buns on top of my head.

Maybe now I wouldn't stand out again, like before the first couple of weeks seemed to go fine, I was still alone but at least they left me alone. I spend my time as usual watching the ninja's train.

Of course soon the teasing begun again, they were calling me names and kicking me when I was down every time I entered the playing field. Soon I was crying again in my corner, then something happened, something that would change everything, the ninja threw the kunai and it was deflect by another one who was stuck in the wood, it flew in my direction and landed right between my legs, it was as if the kunai sensed me and was attracted to me. I pulled it out of the ground, the coolness of the metal in my hand the way the shiny material reflected my image in its blade made me fall in love with it instantly.

I jumped over the fence and ran in the wood for a while until I reached an open place hidden in the forest. I carved with a visible hole in one of the trees I took a few steps backwards and for the first time in my life I threw the kunai, it missed the mark of course, but the feeling was indescribable, I felt powerful and confident I was in control of the weapon, the weapon wasn't controlling me, it went where I wanted it to go ... well not exactly where I wanted it to go but still it felt pretty darn good.

I took the kunai out and repeated it until I hit my mark ten times, it was dark until I reached this goal, but I didn't care I got to work my frustrations out and for the first time in a long long time I actually felt good about myself, more confident. I had accomplished something and I was proud of it.

Every day I came to this spot, whenever I'm not in class I'm here, the orphanage didn't have much to offer me and on the school yard I just got teased, so I spend all of my free time over here.

I got better and better, in time I managed even to hit the mark every time, so tried to do harder things like throwing from a greater distance or putting an object between the target and myself, hitting a moving target, every time I made it harder and harder on myself until I was unable to miss. I was able to hit my mark ten out of ten times.

I remembered the boys first comment; Tenten what a stupid name, I didn't think it was so stupid anymore, it actually describes all what I am and all what I want to be, a weapon mistress. The kunai gave me the strenght and power to reach this goal.

Even now ten years later when the shiny surface has faded away and the dents and cuts makes it look like an old piece of junk, it doesn't matter to me because it helped me become me, Tenten the weapon mistress and I'm not going to abandon it like everyone else did to me so many years ago, Neji and Lee always tell me to get rid of it and say that because of it's age it's useless anyway, that I probably won't be able to throw it strain because it isn't airodynamic anymore. This kunai didn't judged me by my cover so I won't do it to it either.

* * *

an: Alright my first naruto fic, tell me what you think, oh and if you spot any serious spelling mistakes please tell me I'm from Belgum and therefor my English isn't that good.

anyway; Tenten is my favorite naruto character, I know this is a little out of character for her but I just felt like writing this so I did.


End file.
